


Perfume bottle hazards

by azuredrops (boxofwonder)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, But also, Crossdressing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shirabu is very tense, Tendou is a little shit, a lot of cosmetics and perfumes were harmed in the making of this fic, all the Good Stuff i guess, it's meant to be, schroedingers pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/azuredrops
Summary: “Fast and messy,” Shirabu echoed. “Sounds like a dream.”





	Perfume bottle hazards

**Author's Note:**

> If you come from Lost crow: Yahaha! You found me!
> 
> If you do not come from the 200k word series universe this drabble is set in ... go forth, be horny. Just know Shirabu had a rough day, has long hair, and is wearing skirts for political reasons. Tendou is delighted.

Tendou stayed quiet, and Shirabu let him untangle his hair as he breathed. Tonight had been draining at best, and even though Wakatoshi had at least listened to him and drank in his words and accounts like a dying man reached for water, it took Shirabu a while to calm down remotely from how angry and frustrated he was. If he had been able to, he would have let off some steam fighting, but Shirabu had to lay low and stay docile. Ugh.

Good thing Tendou was patient. By the time he tied Shirabu's hair up, at least he did not feel like putting his fist straight through a brick wall anymore.

“I can sit first guard tonight,” Shirabu offered. With their plan in action and Wakatoshi already acting on it as he did, it was only a matter of time before that bitch of an advisor would catch up and try to kill Tendou. Just like she'd tried to end Shirabu's life. Oh, joy.

He couldn't  _ wait  _ for the day they'd slit her throat.

“We should just kill her already,” he growled. Tendou slapped the back of his head with his fingertips.

“Not before she revealed her ugly face to Wakatoshi and put him square on our side.”

“He should be on our side from the get-go. We're his damn friends. Used to be, anyways.” Those days felt like a dream more than a memory, these days. So much had changed. And still, it hurt that Wakatoshi oculd be so blind, could not see who to trust and what step to take.

Honestly, what  _ had  _ they done to him, to brainwash him this way?

“Patience is a virtue. Don't think I wouldn't prefer doing this fast and messy.”

“Fast and messy,” Shirabu echoed. “Sounds like a dream.”

“ I  _ could  _ make that dream come true,” Tendou muttered, taking half a step closer so he was pressed flush against Shirabu's back, meeting his gaze in the mirror. At Shirabu’s glare, Tendou's grin only grew sharper, and he made a show of shifting his hips, pressing his dick firmly against Shirabu’s ass. Trying to, at least. “Nice try. I’m wearing too many ruffles to feel it. And spare me, I'm way too tired for messy.”

Tendou sighed theatrically and put his hands on the sides of Shirabu’s thighs, dragging his fingers up slowly until the skirts bunched along his wrists, rode up with them. He buried his nose at Shirabu's neck, lips moving against it as he spoke. “Then I could just make it  _ fast.  _ I was horribly jealous, you know. Hearing you moan like that …”

“ It wasn't even real,” Shirabu shot back, mouth running dry when Tendou nipped at his neck before kissing messily along it. “Oh, c'mon,” he mumbled, but his resolve was crumbling fast. He was wound up and angry, and Tendou's rough, warm hands were a more than welcome distraction. Shirabu thought of his very, very talented tongue and sighed at himself, exasperated to be wooed so easily.

Tendou of course already knew he had surrendered and spun him around, his lips rough and hungry. The past years they’d been by each others sides, yet sometimes Shirabu was still taken aback there was someone able not only to meet his own intensity but who managed to still snatch his breath, from time to time. This stupid, infuriating, brilliant fucker.

Shirabu bit him and Tendou just breathed a laugh. 

Tendou pulled away and knelt before Shirabu like a worshipper before a deity, hands still under his skirts. “You know, you  _ are  _ gorgeous like this. And everyone knows, but I’m the only one who gets you like this. What a delight~”

Shirabu knotted his fingers in Tendou's hair, tugging on it. “You're such a handful.” But he fell utterly quiet when Tendou pressed his grin against the lace of his underwear, mouthing along it slowly. “May I, milady?” he asked, fingers hooking in the fabric, not yet tugging it down. “After all, I'm so good at giving you what you need.”

Shirabu yanked on his hair. “You’d better find a better way to use that mouth of yours. My right hook bruises even kings these days, I hear.”

"Kinda hot." Tendou’s laughter sent hot breath ghosting over the fabric covering Shirabu, before he leaned in, mouthing obscenely at it. Shirabu hated himself for being so easily riled up, but it had been a  _ long  _ day and Tendou’s mouth wasn’t just good for annoying remarks. “Are you - ever going to pull them down -” he gasped, his cock straining against the underwear, which Tendou clearly delighted in.

But he had promised fast - he did take mercy enough to yank the panties to his knees. 

“ You're such a tease,” Tendou purred, fingers digging into his hips. “You'll regret it once I embarrass you with how fast I'll make you come.”

Shirabu opened his mouth to shoot a witty reply back, but all he could do was keen, body arching as Tendou took him in all the way, without warning. That was the type of menace he was, and Shirabu desperately struggled to stay quiet and failed when Tendou moaned around him, sliding his hands up higher to squeeze his ass.

A string of incoherent curses escaped him and Shirabu yanked at Tendou’s hair to keep himself grounded, only spurring his partner on. 

Tendou worked him rough and fast and sloppy, the noises his lips made obscene and not helping Shirabu keep his composure in the slightest. When he thought he had it under control, Tendou would change the rhythm or hollow out his cheeks, making Shirabu cry out and yank at him harder.

Tendou's hands kept working his ass, one finger circling him before settling, putting light pressure on and nothing more and suddenly, Shirabu regret not asking for messy – he would've loved to be bend over the table, watch Tendou fuck him in the mirror. The mental image lingered in his mind, making the sensation of Tendou pushing the tip of his finger inside him even more intense. Shirabu gasped and moaned and whimpered his name, his cock hitting the back of Tendou's throat over and over, who kept moaning around him as if Shirabu's cock was the best thing he had ever tasted and would ever get to wrap his lips around.

Shirabu fumed as he felt his orgasm build up, loathing Tendou for making true on his promise. He wished he could hold out, but his traitorous mouth only had a string of “Yes” and “Please” and “Don't stop” and “ _ Satori”  _ left for him to cry out before he came with a drawn-out moan, hips stuttering weakly as he fucked Tendou's mouth through the high.

Shirabu stood, shuddering and weak-kneed as Tendou pulled off him agonisingly slowly and with more friction than necessary for how sensitive Shirabu was now. His chest was heaving when he met Tendou's wicked grin and the triumphant fire in his eyes. He felt completely and utterly lewd, standing there with his cheeks flushed, throat humming from how loud he had been, and his panties still between his knees.

“ I told you so,” Tendou said, his voice rough in a way that made Shirabu shudder. Frankly, he should throw the foul-mouthed fool right out of his room and be done with it, relish in the feeling of warmth and relaxation settling in his bones. Instead, Shirabu turned around, the fabric giving one last dying sound as it tore when he forced his legs apart, bracing himself on the table. Swallowing his pride and presenting himself. 

He lifted his skirts, tremors running through his weak legs as he offered himself up. “We take care of each other's needs, don't we?”

Tendou licked his lips, hands settling over Shirabu's naked ass. “Even though you've already come,” he purred. “You want me to use you? How touching.”

Shirabu growled. “Just get this over wi –  _ ah. _ ” He cut off when Tendou sank to his knees again, tongue delving deep inside him without warning. Shirabu knocked a couple of cosmetics of the desk with how hard he twitched in response, clinging to the edge of the table helplessly.

Tendou went hard and rough this time, too, coating his fingers as his tongue pushed in and out of Shirabu, merciless. The mirror did not make it easier, Shirabu could not stand to see his flushed, docile face in it, but his eyes kept bouncing back to the sight again and again.

When Tendou's mouth pulled away, two of his long fingers were there to fill Shirabu instead, thrust inside him to the knuckles. Shirabu moaned at the sudden, intoxicating burn of it, and again when Tendou curled his fingers with expertise. Trembling, Shirabu concentrated on nothing but staying upright. He could feel arousal pool low in his gut again, angry at Tendou for no doubt planning to get him hard a second time and succeeding once more.

Tendou stretched and tortured him until Shirabu had enough, panting and glaring at Tendou through the mirror. “Hurry up and take me already.”

Shirabu whined at the sudden emptiness when Tendou pulled away, feeling even more obscene when the soft fabric of his skirt fluttered back down over him, covering him. The brush of it against his half-hard cock had him whine.

“ Your wish is my command.” Tendou unbuckled his belt and Shirabu watched him through the mirror, the fast, jerky movements that left barely enough time to drop his belt to the floor before he stepped closer, pushing Shirabu's skirts back up as he shimmied his pants down just a little. Shirabu could feel the rough fabric against the back of his thighs, and then his vision whited out when Tendou buried himself in him.

Shirabu whined as he adjusted to how  _ full  _ he felt, how overwhelming to have Tendou pressed against him,  _ inside h _ im like that.

“ You alright?” Tendou asked, hands running through Shirabu's hair in a gesture too gentle to fit the hunger in his eyes. It clearly took all of his willpower not to give in and just fuck him already, and Shirabu scoffed. How unnecessary.

“ I'm not some delicate flower.  _ Wreck me. _ ”

Tendou did not make him ask twice. With a broken sound, he curled over Shirabu, his weight holding Shirabu down on the table, forcing his elbows against it with each thrust. His moans were wet, shameless sounds next to Shirabu's ear and neither of them bothered to keep quiet. Shirabu tried to squabble for purchase, coming up short, helpless and at Tendou's mercy. The realisation only sent another jolt of arousal through him.

They did not last long, too rough and fast, too caught up in the rush of it. Shirabu came another time before Tendou did, loathing every second of it as he sang through his orgasm, sending Tendou over the edge when he clenched around him.

They were both panting messes when Tendou pulled away, easing Shirabu back into an upright position, who held his skirts up so he wouldn't soil them. “Help me out of these.”

Tendou complied without question, and Shirabu stepped out of his panties – now stretched beyond repair – and flopped down on the bed naked. “Go clean up the table. And then clean up me. I'm not moving anymore today.”

Tendou barked a laugh, and obediently staggered away to fetch a cloth and some water. Shirabu sighed and buried his head on his crossed arms, feeling flushed and relaxed and tired beyond belief. Well.

Tendou sure had taken care of his stress. Fucked it right out of him. Shirabu snorted and waited for him to finally return, clean them up, and hold onto him tightly so Shirabu could finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of editing steam, mostly cause I wanted to rewrite all of it. Oops. Handling two year old fics is tough, but I just adore these two. Hope to write their backstory up, too!


End file.
